Um amor de verão
by naninhachan
Summary: Nada tão longo como um feriado com chuva.E,no mundo vazio,é hora de os solitarios levarem a tristeza a passeio...Minha primeira fic.Espero q gostem...
1. Chapter 1

Gente!!!

Minha primeira fic.. espero q vcs gostem,ok!!!!

Inu e cia naum me pertencem (òó...por enquanto...). ¬¬

Os: qualquer semelhança com um livro qualquer ai(¬¬) eh mera coincidência!!!

Cap 1.Vento sul 

Passar os feriados na praia eh sempre legal,desde q faça sol.Kagome tinha suas duvidas sobre o tempo,observando o céu de nuvens cinzentas.

Felizmente seu irmão Souta e o amiguinhu Kohaku acabaram dormindo no carro.Ela era a única acordada no banco d trás e naum precisava participar da conversa da mãe e do avô.

Podia ficar na dela,cismando,lembrando,misturando cenas passadas na casa da praia,em tempos antigos com os recentes acontecimentos no seu prédio.Fugir da cidade era bom para mergulhar no mar,cujo cheiro recordava com olhos fechados.Só q os olhos de Miroku,o vizinho que tinha chegado no começo do ano,entravam em cena.Os olhos d Miroku,azuis como o mar nunca conseguiu ser,olhando para Sango,a ex-melhor amiga.

-- O mar!!- a Sra. Higurashi gritou

Souta e kohaku logo acordaram e retomaram akela conversa excitada,cheia de projetos de mergulho e surf. Mas foi Kagome q mais olhou o mar,q de longe era azul e escuro contra um céu esbranquiçado,quase cinzento.

Então ela falou,talvez para espantar a alegria do irmão.Ou porque o mar estava azul e naum verde,ou km sabe por causa dos olhos azuis q fugiam dela,ou ainda por acreditar q Sango nunca mais seria sua amiga.

Kag: Só vai dar chuva

Sou:Vira essa boca pra lá!!!

Foi quando o avô (sei lah o nome dle!!) deu um sorriso irônico,olhou para a Sra.Higurashi e disse: Lembrou d trazer o baralho??

Mas a salvaçao de Kagome naum vinha do baralho e sim de dentro da mala: seus livros.

A leitura era uma boa companhia,ia afastar os maus pensamentos,o mau-humor.Impedir q ela se tornasse uma agourenta implicante,um urubu feliz com a tristeza dos outros.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha abriu a janela,sentiu o cheiro da maresia e foi olhar o mar q estava lah como sempre:onda quebrando na areia.O pedaço q conseguiu distinguir era escuro, o céu era mais fácil de perceber.Cinza.

Inu: "Bom,gostei"—pensou.Pois naume stava afim d sol ou de suar na praia.

Sesshy: Tempinhu salafrário!!

O meio-irmao tinha vindo atrás dele para conferir o sol.

Inuyasha,bem rápido, deixou Sesshoumaru plantado na sala xingando a meteorologia.

Logo andava pela areia,sentindo o vento sul que trazia o frio e a chuva.que deixava a praia quase vazia.

Foi indo para onde naum tinha ninguém,só barracas fechadas.Passou o coqueiral,chegou perto das pedras e escalou ateh q axasse um lugar confortável pra sentar e começar a observar o oceano vazio.A chuva viria.As nuvens se mexiam em direção à praia.Escureciam ao longe.Daí a pouco uma se desfez,jah xovia em alto mar

Era assim mesmo q ele pensar q o mundo ficava mais bonuto quando triste, e a gente pode entrar mais fundo dentro da gente.Respirou fundo,queria trazer para dentro dele a chuva,o vento, as nuvens...

Tinha trazido bons livros,q para ele tinha heróis solitários,insatisfeitos com o mundo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando a chuva começou,Kagome jah estava discutindo com Souta.

Kag: eu naum faço chover seu tonto!! Ateh q gostaria de ter esse poder.

Sou: ainda bem que naum tem. Pois se pudesse, ia sempre azarar nossa vida.

Kag: e desde quando a vida de vcs me interessa??

Sou: naum interessa pq vc naum eh saudável. Prefere seus livrinhus à emoção de um esporte.

Kag: q esporte?? Q emoçao?? Ficar levando tombo d onda,como um palhaço?? Vc eh mesmo um grande surfista!!

Sou: soh naum sou pq a gente naum mora na praia.

Kag: cai na real Souta. Tah xovendo,vê se inventa outro programa.

Sou:vou inventar sim. Nos vamos jogar baralho,nos quatro:eu,kohaku,vovô e mamãe. E vc como sempre vai sobrar!!

Kag: claro,eu odeio baralho!!!

Sou: e jah se acostumou a sobrar mesmo... ateh lah no prédio vc sobrou!!

Kag: o q vc esta querendo dizer Souta??

Sou: naum finja de boba. Todo mundo sacou q a Sango,sua única amiga,ficou com o cara q fazia vc babar.

Kag: seu idiota!! Vc naum sabe o q esta falando!! Sai daki!!!

Souta correu pra cozinha antes q kagome o pegasse. O menino tinha q ir direto na grande magoa da irmã??!!

Kag: "Esse peste tem razão. Eu sempre sobro...".Desta vez,o q a incomodava naum era a humilhaçao por Miroku naum a ter escolhido. Pela primeira vez se deu conta de q o q a perturbava era a idéia de q Sango era sua única amiga, amiga q naum queria mais ver.

Então bateu o peso da solidão.

O q seria pior? Ser ignorada pelo cara q a atraia ou perder a única amiga q tinha?? A chuva no vidro a impedia de chorar,como se as sua lagrimas estivessem batendo na janela.

Ate q se lembrou, e num instante retirou o livro da mala,voltou pra cama,esqueceu o choro ou a chuva. Ali dentro,personagens eram gente com suas vidas interessantes,como se habitassem nos sonhos. Historias eram palavras q criavam um ninho q a recebia e envolvia,onde ela podia entrar e ficar,podia ateh chorar,ou rir. Mais nunca de si mesma.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Caminhar vestido debaixo da chuva,sentir a roupa pesar e colar no corpo era gostoso e agradável.

Liberdade de ficar molhado,de poder escolhera chuva ao mar. Essa sensação inebriava Inuyasha q preferia o recolhimento da tristeza. Daí se identificar com nuvens escuras,céu cinzento. É tão difícil provar da liberdade. Tinha q aproveitar ao Maximo. Mas a chuva foi diminuindo,sua casa foi ficando cada vez mais perto. O q eh bom dura pouco.

Izayoi: inuyasha,vai se enxugar depressa

Sesshy: ateh parece q naum conhece seu filho. Aposto q se molhou de propósito

O pai naum falou nada. Estava ocupado consertando o chuveiro elétrico.

Izayoi: anda logo com isso inu taisho. O inuyasha vai precisar d um banho quente.

Ele preferiu ir se enxugar,pois ela era bem capaz de querer fazer isso por ele

Na hora do lanche ele começou a espirrar e tve q agüentar os olhares de "naum te falei" da mãe e de "bem feito,km mandou querer ser diferente?" do irmão.

Quando se fechou no quarto,sentiu-se deplorável,espirrando como um velho coberto com uma manta de lã. Não estava nem ligando sesshoumaru ficasse enxendo o saco dle. Só q naum precisava pagar tão imediatamente o preço por akeles minutos de liberdade.

Acabou decidindo q iria simplismente olhar a noite pela janela.

Já naum chovia.

Havia luz na casa em frente.

Uma silhueta diante da janela.

Alguém lia.

Um corpo feminino,sem duvida.

Inuyasha firmou a vista.

Era uma cena inusitada.

Bela,inteligente.

Uma mulher lendo,dentro da noite fria.

Então ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou pra fora. Nem sequer percebeu Inuyasha.

Em q mundo mergulhava sua mente??

Quem seria??

A luz dentro da casa era fraca.

Ele naum a via com nitidez.

Tinha cabelos longos,nd diferente das outras meninas da praia.

Mais ela lia!!

Agora mordeu uma fruta.

Uma maça.

Inuyasha recostou-se na cama,abandonando seu ponto de observação.

Fechou os olhos reconstruindo a imagem.

A noite na praia.

A luz na outra casa.

Uma mulher,cabelos longos,um livro.

A maça...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Continua...

Gente esse primeiro cap vcs dvem axar um pouco chato pq tem muita narração,mais daki a poko melhora,tah... foi soh mais pra mostrar como o inu e a kagome tao se sentindo...

To me identificando um poko com o inu... e km sabe a minha historia naum termina como a deles,certo!!!!

Hauhauhauhuahua

Km sabe...

Agora eu vo lançar a campanha : "FAÇAM A NANINHACHAN FELIZ!!!"

Pra participar eh fácil!!!!

Clica no botaozinhu roxo ali em baixo!!!!

Eeeeeehhhh

Reviews!!!

Hauahuhauhauhau

Bom... um bjoooo pra petit pelle e pra tmizinha q são duas gurias ótimas q eu adoro!!!!!

Se bem q eu axo q essa fic num vai fazer bem o estilo dlas...

Mais eh soh pra começar aki no ff,neh... hehehehehhe

FELIZ ANO NOVO PRA TODOS!!!

E ATEH ANO Q VEM!!!!

Kissus

naninhachan


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 – A canoa

Kagome demorou a acordar. Talvez porque gastou boa parte da noite lendo,ou por causa do tempo sem sol. Era tarde e ainda estava escuro quando se levantou.

Avô: felizarda. Eu deveria ter voltado pra cama e só me levantado agora!!

Sra.Higurashi: Que feriado mais sem graça!!

Souta: Mais quatro dias aqui. Quem sabe a gente não volta antes??

Kagome tomou seu café rápido e logo q pode se mandou da cozinha.

Tentou se isolar no quarto,mas Souta e Kohaku inventaram um pega-pega pela casa q acabou incluindo aquele quarto. O irmão quase subiu em cima dela e ainda saíram batendo a porta.

A solução foi agarrar o livro e sair pra rua.

E pensar q ela tinha achado bom se não desse sol nem praia. Como pôde!! Queria aquela areia cheia de gente,o irmão e o amigo lah no meio das ondas,a mãe e o avô entretidos com o frescobol... mas e ela? O que ia fazer?

Ia andando pela praia. Só ela e as gaivotas. E aquelas nuvens escuras. Mais o vento,que ia arrepiando a pele dos braços.

Uma velha canoa apodrecida na areia. Acomodou-se dentro dela com o livro aberto entre os joelhos,mas o vento logo atrapalhou,passando as paginas.

Desistiu e tomou consciência de onde estava. Parecia ter encalhado ali. O mar a frente,feio e frio e seu barco,uma ruína. Como ela mesma por dentro.

Kag: a vida chega a ser tão idiota quanto uma praia sem sol.

Uma onda quebrou mais forte e mais perto. O vento trouxe ateh ela alguns respingos e um cheiro de sal.

Abriu o livro outra vez,segurando forte as paginas.

Foi lendo,o tempo passando,Kagome esquecendo da vida,do irmão pentelho, da louça q ainda teria q lavar por aqueles dias.

Quando explodiu um espirro bem perto dela. E depois do primeiro,uma serie de espirros.

Largou a leitura e olhou. Pertinho de sua canoa,um tipo um pouco sarado,de óculos escuros e cabelos longos, tentava proteger o nariz. Os óculos foram parar na areia, juntinho da sal canoa. Kagome só precisou esticar um pouco o braço para pegá-lo. Esfregou as lentes na blusa para tirar a areia e devolveu ao dono.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Boa parte da manha, Inuyasha brigou com os livros. Eram quatro volumes extraordinários.

Um texto de filosofia,outro de historia,um romance e um de poemas.

Por qual deles começar??!!

Um filosofo era uma companhia mais seria,nobre. Principalmente quando esse filosofo questiona o mundo e a própria filosofia.

Entretanto o texto eh confuso,he um vocabulário q não domina. Niilização,quididade,estoicismo. O q será isso??

O volume de historia tinha vários artigos. Podia escolher ao acaso. Ainda mais quando o livro procurava explicar a historia dos homens através de fatos da vida popular. Mais ainda não era disso q precisava.

O romance!! Ali o compromisso principal era a montagem de uma boa historia. Tinha,claro, de ser original,abordar com profundidade temas importantes para fazer o leitor pensar e se deliciar com a maneira de se usar as palavras. Mias ainda assim não era isso q procurava.

O poeta!! Fernando Pessoa. Este é gênio. Não tem como errar.

Ia abrir uma pagina qualquer,ler e reler,viajar nos versos.

"Quando,acabados pelas Parcas,formos,

Vultos solenes de repentes antigos,

E cada vez mais sombras,

Ao encontro fatal

Do barco escuro no soturno rio,

E os nove abraços do horror estígio

E o regaço insaciável

Da pátria de Plutão."

Ué,Parcas,horror estígio,pátria de Plutão...na verdade ele não estava entendendo era nada.

Cadê o cara q tinha escrito tão simples e tão direto aquele outro pedaço q ele sabia de cor?

"Ah,na minha alma sempre chove.

Há sempre escuro dentro de mim

Se escuto,alguém dentro de mim ouve

A chuva,como a voz de um fim..."

Cadê,cadê o poeta fingidor fingindo ser dor a dor q de verdade ele sente? Será q os livros traíram Inuyasha? E lhe negam sua companhia,conselho e saber?

Ele entende q eh melhor sair do quarto. Talvez não chova e ele não gripe. Pois eh,bastava a chuva q trazia dentro da alma.

Mas estava frio pra caramba. E aquele vento querendo rasgar sua pele...

Mesmo assim andou. Andou sem uma única vez olhar para o mar. Diante de seus olhos baixos para não encarar o vento,só existia a areia.

No meio da areia,um barco.

Bom,uma canoa. Que também,como ele, tinha recusado o mar. E negava em terra.

Dentro dela um marujo de cabelos longos. Mas,não...aqueles cabelos ele conhecia!

A mulher da noite anterior.

Os olhos,de nvo, rasgando as águas de um livro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kag: Esse tempo eh ótimo para gripar- disse enquanto o rapaz pegava de volta os óculos.

"Não era isso q eu devia dizer,não tem sentido chamar de ótimo aquele tempo péssimo,como se também fosse bom gripar..."

Inu: Claro...sem dúvida...

"Ela realmente diz coisas originais."

Kag: "Ele vai me achar uma idiota dentro desta canoa podre."

Kagome fechou o livro e olhou melhor para o estranho e se sentiu reconfortada porque ele era mais esquisito do que ela naquele momento.

Inuyasha se sentiu frustrado porque,ao fechar o livro,ela deixou a capa escondida. Tinha a maior curiosidade em saber o q lia.

E agora de perto pôde ver bem a mulher. Foi quando descobriu q era muito mais nova do q supunha. Na verdade,uma menina possivelmente mais jovem do q ele.

Inu: Legal a praia hoje,hein??

Kag: "Ele só pode estar zoando comigo" – Maravilha!

Inu: e esse navio então?

Kag: gostou da caravela?

Inu: demais! Quer dizer q esta descobrindo a América?? (¬¬)

Kag: "América deve ser a sua mãe"

Ele se perturbou com o silencio mais o sorriso e falou o q logo jah entendeu como uma besteira

Inu: enfim,não sou o único leitor dessa praia.

Ela o examinou com critica,pois ele não carregava livro nenhum.

Inu: os livros estão em casa.

Kag: quer dizer q vc veio à praia tomar chuva?

Inu: lógico!! E esse ventinho...também me amarro nele.

Kag: no vento sul?? Você se amarra no vento sul??

Inuyasha não deu conta de responder,pois logo jah estava espirrando d nvo.

Kag: jah entendi! –foi ficando cada vez mais ironica

Inu: você conhece Fernando Pessoa?

Kag: quem?

Inu: aquele q disse:

"Não haverá um cansaço

Das coisas

De todas as coisas,

Como das pernas ou de um braço?"

Kag: ah claro!! "Eu hein??!!"

E foi dando um jeito de sair da canoa e pedir licença.

Inu: vai ficar o resto do feriado??

Kag: vou

E foi embora.

Custou a olhar pra trás.

Só então viu q ele tinha entrado na sua canoa.

**Continua...**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Não resisti!!!!**

**Tive q postar antes de viajar...**

**Assim q eu voltar (lah pro dia 15) eu posto o próximo cap.!!!!!**

**Dah pra imaginar o inu intelectual???!!!!**

**Hauahuahauhaua**

**Aiai.. dorei!!!!!**

**Brigada pelas reviews garotas!!!!**

Clara-Chann: desculpa pelo primeiro cap. eh pq eu escrevi rápido com medo da idéia fugir e nem revisei!!! Heheheheh... olha como ficou esse cap aki... e me fala,ok??!! Fico feliz em saber q estah gostando!!!! T.T brigada!!!

Lara S. Himura: hauauhuauahua viagei,neh!!! Tb nunca pensei,mais me veiu essa idéia louca.. e ateh q eu gostei... c vai v q vai ficar tudo certo no final!!!! Ela sabia q a kagome gostava dele,mais ela tb gostava intão ele preferiu ficar com a sango... coisas da vida,neh!!! Hehehehhehehe. Pronto!! Ele se encontraram.. e agora??!! Parece q ela não gosto muito dele não... mais há!!! Num conto mais!!! Agora soh mais pra frente... hehehehe...

Aaahhh q bom q vcs estão gostando!!! Incentiva a gente saber disso...

Intaum!!! Dia 15 eu to d volta!!!!

Ateh lah!!!

Kissus!!


	3. Chapter 3

(Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem,etc,ect,etc...)

**Cap 3- O primeiro mergulho e por trás das lentes**

"Ela é muito garota," refletiu Inuyasha se ajeitando na canoa.

Estava um tanto decepcionado,porque sempre fantasiara um romance com mulheres mais velhas.Mulheres com uma experiência que ele não tinha,dona de certos segredos e inteiramente fora do comum.Que ,por exemplo, usassem cabelos cacheados enquanto a maioria perseguia a moda das cabeleiras lisissimas.Nisto a menina da maçã correspondia à sua preferência.Mesmo que não fosse mais a mulher da maçã.

E ela sempre surgia de um modo meio mágico.Primeiro,aquela aparição noturna, emoldurada pela janela,sob uma luz pálida.

Um quadro,uma pintura!

Um quadro que ele chamaria "A mulher e a maçã". Mona Lisa intelectual,devorando um livro naquela noite chuvosa.

O mistério da fruta. Eva, a primeira mulher, se insinuando para adão, o primeiro homem.

Que livro era aquele que tanto a entretinha?

Da segunda vez, ainda mais inesperada, ela se mostrou.Um barco na areia. Desta vez um quadro surrealista à maneira de Salvador Dali. Novamente o livro,guardando seu mistério. Apenas, ela havia se transformado numa menina.

"A menina do barco" foi o nome que inuyasha seu ao segundo quadro.

Um quadro animado. Pois ela falou com ele!

Segurou seus óculos escuros! Sem eles não teria entrado naquele quadro vivo.

Um quadro vivo e falando. O que seria isso senão cinema? Deliciado Inuyasha se viu dentro do filme. A mesma mulher do barco,transformada em menina por artes do cinema, que faz a ação voltar no tempo. Eva,que antes, silenciosamente procurava Adão, agora falava com ele e Adão era ele Inuyasha!

Ele não estava dirigindo o filme, estava dentro dele!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome andava pela praia. Ia andando devagar. Com saudade da canoa,que aquele carinha invadiu. Uma canoa furada, é verdade, mas que tinha achado primeiro. E teve que deixar para ele. Enfim um moleque atrevido,além de esquisito...Tirando sarro da cara dela. Mas ela tinha respondido à altura. Ele não passava de um babaca. Um babaca resfriado.

E chato! Outro chato,como se não bastassem todos os que já tinha em casa. Por causa dele perdeu seu refugio,não pode continuar sua leitura. Uma historia de amor tão legal!

Kagome ia pensando na historia do livro. Amor cheio de suspense,tão imprevisto! É verdad que a menina da historia acabava se apaixonando por um cara feio,mais que era interessanta,inteligente,maluco! Esse amor inesperado e bem-sucedido até fazia com que ela por algum tempo,se esquecesse do Miroku.

Miroku, o gato total,lindo de cara e de corpo,com aqueles olhos que ninguém tinha igual. Mais ele não tinha nada de maluco e nem devia ser inteligente. Até disse uma vez que detestava ler qualquer livro. Alem do mais fazia escolhas muito burras na vida. Porque escolher a Sango para namorada era, pelo menos, prova de mau gosto!

É verdade que romance como o dos livros nunca aparecia na vida dela. Alias,nem romance nem namoro nenhum jamais tinha acontecido com ela. Apesar de ter sonhado tanto com um carinho ou mesmo beijo do Miroku. É que ela era uma múmia e bem que merecia aquela droga de vida. A menina da historia, não! Aquela era danadinha. E sua vida uma emoção só!

-Ah,que inveja!- falou bem alto. Mas não tinha importância. Não havia ninguém por perto. Ninguém que olhasse pra ela.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Muitas horas se passaram desde que Inuyasha navegou pela areia, a bordo da tal canoa. Não que tivesse ido muito longe,pois se negava a curtir seus sonhos. Impossível admitir que era um romântico, coisa mais ridícula e por fora. Apenas se esqueceu dos seus livros e seus poetas para pensar na menina. Sentia vontade de revê-la, de ficar perto dela , de conversar muito. Pois tinha um papo bem cabeça e devia conhecer coisas à beça. Quem sabe, podia até dar a ele umas dicas de filosofia?

Durante essas tantas horas pensou nela varias vezes. Mal se lembrava de seu rosto. Não devia ser muito bonita,mais tinha um tchan!

E ele precisava de uma namorada, uma companheira. Nada conhecia das mulheres. A não ser as superstições da mãe e as futilidades da namorada do irmão. Aquela menina prometia ser uma boa cúmplice, tão parecida com ele mesmo. Amando os bons livros,desprezando o mar e o sol. Negando a vulgaridade em que se afundavam as meninas da moda. Suas unhas roídas eram o maior barato,sinal de sua independência, de que não era nenhuma Maria-vai-com-as-outras. Estranhou que não usasse óculos. Duas lentes numa armação de metal iam lhe dar muito mais charme.

Inuyasha nem sentiu que o vento aos poucos ia diminuindo,levando embora o frio. Se tivesse olhado para o céu,ia começar a dar falta das suas queridas nuvens.

Quando voltou a se fechar no quarto, abriu Fernando Pessoa. Releu um poema que já conhecia.

Demorou-se nos primeiros versos:

"Chove? Nenhuma chuva cai...

Então onde é que eu sinto um dia

Em que o ruído da chuva atrai

A minha inútil agonia?

Onde é que chove,que eu ouço?

Onde é que é triste,ó claro céu?

Eu quero sorrir-te, e não posso,

Ó céu azul,chamar-te meu... "

Foi interrompido por Izayoi,que veio lhe trazer um horrível chá de limão e uma aspirina

Pra você acabar logo com esse resfriado...

Ela só deixou o quarto quando se certificou de que ele tinha tomado a bebida todinha e engolido o comprimido

Não quer que eu ponha as cartas de tarô pra você?

Não mesmo

Li seu horóscopo hoje,Inuyasha. Tem uma conjunção tão interessante entre Vênus e a Lua...

Isso não tem o menos sentido!

A mãe não concordava,mais desistiu de discutir. Deixou Inuyasha sozinho com o poeta favorito. Ele resolveu ler em voa alta,dando voltas pelo quarto. A um certo momento parou diante da janela. Da casa da frente, alguém olhava para ele.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome enxugou as ultimas lagrimas. Tinha se emocionado com uma passagem muito tocante da vida daquela outra garota. Momento em que a menina de papel,contruida de letras e tintas, passava por uma dor muito grande e entendia que é preciso viver o sofrimento para crescer. Amar é difícil, tem de acontecer as brigas,os ciúmes, os ressentimentos para que possa ser apagados e substituídos por mais compreensão,menos exigências,um respeito maior.

Ciúmes ela tinha de sobra,mas agora lhe parecia meio inútil. Com quem brigar e depois se reconciliar, se o amor não tinha começado por falta de correspondência? Nem chegou a brigar com Sango. Apenas se afastou, mas amizade não é propriamente amor. Embora fizesse uma falta daquelas!

Sentiu vontade de parar a leitura. Não podia devorar tudo de uma vez só. E o que faria nos outros dias,nas outras noites aquele feriadão? Resolveu guardar o final para mais tarde. Iria sentir o gosto bem devagarinho. Daí que foi até a sala. A partida de buraco andava animada.

A mãe quando a viu chegar propôs:

Quer entrar no meu lugar,filha?

O irmão reclamou,alegando que ela jogava mal demais,não prestava a menor atenção no que estava acontecendo.

Pode continuar. Não ligo a mínima pra isso.

Então passa um cafezinho pra gente- pediu o avô

E estoura umas pipocas!- aproveitou-se Souta.

Kagome acabou atendendo a todos,só porque não tinha o que fazer. E afinal, também era vidrada numa pipoca. Depois,mergulhados no jogo não lhe pediram mais nada.

A mãe deu uma idéia:

Quem sabe você não quer ler um dos meus livros? Trouxe dois. Pode pegar um lá no meu quarto.

Kagome foi. Erma dois livros de poesia. Era sempre escrita por mulheres. Às vezes Kagome também lia. Até tinha decorado algumas. Apanhou um dos livros. Foi para o quarto.

Quando acendeu a luz,notou a janela da outra casa. Viu alguém, que como ela,segurava um livro. Achou uma coincidência engraçada.

Epa! Não é o carinha da praia?

Era. E ele notou que estava sendo olhado. Veio até a janela e acenou para ela. Kagome,então,viu alem da casa dele,o céu.

Sorriu e apontou para o alto. Estrelas,muitas delas,tinham aparecido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inu sonhou que estava numa praça bem aberta, num local muito plano. Na praça não havia flores nem arvores. Havia bancos e o chão era todo de areia. Pessoas em grupos ou sozinhas passeavam por ali. Outras estavam sentadas. Muitas traziam livros abertos. Liam em voz alta. Ele não tinha livro nenhum e estava sentado sozinho. Olhava para o céu imenso,escuro e cheio de estrelas. As estrelas eram enormes e pareciam bem perto das cabeças das pessoas.três delas caminhavam pelo espaço e davam a impressão de se aproximar de Inuyasha.

Uma voz que lembrava a de sua mãe veio avisá-lo: "essas estrelas são Urano,Vênus e a Lua". Ele reagiu contra o absurdo.

A Lua não podia ser uma estrela. Os planetas, ate que a gente confunde,mas a Lua em hipótese alguma! "Então repara!" insistiu a voz. E a menos das 3 estrelas cresceu,inchou tanto que virou uma enorme bola prateada. Inuyasha não podia pensar em mais nada. Maravilhado, viu a Lua perdendo o tamanho e aos poucos sumindo. Uma outra estrela cresceu e tomou conta do céu inteiro. "é Urano", explicou a voz. O espaço todo tremeu e o rapaz quase caiu de seu banco. Ate que Urano se retraiu e a terceira estrela veio pra bem perto dele.

Foi quando viu que o céu e a terra se fundiram em água. Seu banco era um barco flutuando no mar. A voz não disse nada, mas ele entendia que navegava em direção a Vênus.

Vênus era agora uma grande casa redonda,com milhares de janelas. Varias estavam abertas,mas pouco iluminadas. Numa única,havia alguém debruçado. Apensa um vulto apontando para o céu. Ele olhou e voltou a ver a noite cheia de estrelas.

Quando Inuyasha abriu os olhos pela manha,seu quarto estava inundado de luz. Ele se levantou assustado e perplexo,descobriu o sol brilhando sozinho num azul quase infinito. Pessoas surgiam na rua,caminhando na direção da praia.

E agora?- ele afundou a cabeça nos braços e se sentiu completamente desamparado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome sonhou com um dia de chuva. Ela, a mãe, o avô e o irmão corriam pela casa com panelas e baldes,por causa das goteiras. A água entrava pelo telhado e foi entrando também pelos vãos das janelas e portas. Teve que correr para fora. A rua era um rio. Começou a nadar e pouco depois estava muito cansada. Ai avistou uma canoa que se aproximava.

A canoa parou junto dela. Sem muito esforço conseguiu entrar. Estava sozinha e a correnteza ia levando. Então percebeu alguma coisa dentro do barco. Os óculos, ela reconhecia esses óculos... de repente ele estava ali, ao lado dela.

você já estava ai?- ela perguntou

esse barco é meu.

Então vou pular na água.

Não, espera!

Ele segurava-lhe o braço. A mão dele era muito quente. Ela sentiu-se incomodada. Ela pediu para que ele soltasse. O menino falou:

Estamos chegando!

Ela sentiu que o rio havia acabado e jah estavam no meio do mar. Fazia um calor bem forte.

Kagome abriu os olhos e custou a acreditar. O sol batia direto em seu rosto. E ela sorriu,pela primeira vez nos últimos tempos.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**gomen pela demora..**

**andei tirando umas férias dessa fic...**

**mais to de volta!!**

**Heheheheh**

**Bom.. brigada a todos que tem mandado reviews!!!**

**Bjoss**

**E no próximo cap eu respondo a reviews direitinho... eh pq to meio atrasada agora!!**

**Kissus e ateh o proximo cap!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem,etc,ect,etc...)

**Cap 4- O primeiro mergulho e por trás das lentes II**

A mãe fez com que ela tomasse um verdadeiro banho de protetor solar. Afinal era o primeiro dia de sol!! Se não fosse isso,ela já estaria no mar com as crianças.

A mãe e o avô não iam sair da sombra. Kagome queria sol e foi procurar um bom espaço para estender sua canga,longe da família. Levou seu romance de amor. Não podia sujar de areia ou de creme as poesias da mãe. E se esticou, feliz, as costas expostas, enquanto se ocupava da leitura. Mas não leu muito não. Acabou fechando os olhos para sentir melhor a delicia que era aquele momento. Respirava o perfume da água salgada, sentia a brisa tocando de leve sua pele. Virou-se de frente e deixou que o sol a envolvesse com todos os seus raios. **(amooo praia!!! Pena que eu more tão longe dela T.T )**

Renovou a camada de protetor solar por medo de arder à noite. A embalagem dizia que aquele creme não saía na água. Hora,então,de experimentar o mar!

Furou então sete ondas,mania que tinha sempre que entrava pela primeira vez nos domínios de Iemanjá.Não que fosse umbandista ou entendesse de candomblé,mas achava Iemanjá muito simpática, ligada às águas e ao amor.

Quando atravessou a sétima onda ousou pedir "Traz pra mim um amor de verdade"

Deu braçadas,boiou,brincou de novo com as ondas.Deixou o mar alegre e leve. A corrente a tinha puxado vários metros para longe do ponto em que tinha entrado. Começou a procurar com os olhos onde é que tinha deixado sua canga. Foi quando quase esbarrou com ele.

-Opa!

-Oi!

Desta vez achou ele mais esquisito. Usava um bermudão largo demais e uma camiseta preta.E continuava com os óculos escuros

-viu como deu sol? – ela falou

-é...que coisa hem?

-uma noite com tantas estrelas só prometia um dia assim!

-vamos até a canoa? – ele propôs

-ué,vamos. Mas tira essa camiseta preta!

-não estou afim!

-você vai torrar ai dentro.Não sabia que preto retém calor?

-não pensei nisso...

-parece que também nem pensou em proteger a pele

-pois é.

-posso emprestar o meu protetor. É fator 15. Se bem que para você seria bom no mínimo 20

O rapaz ficou calado. Parecia meio chateado. Kagome até pensou que o tivesse ofendido, insinuando como ele estava branquelo. Num instante chegaram à canoa.

-pronto! Esta aí. – ela retomou a conversa.

-me amarro nesse lugar. – ele disse

-sabe que sonhei com ela?

-não diga!

O que ela não disse foi do que se lembrou em seguida: também tinha sonhado com ele.

O garoto já tinha entrado na velha embarcação e estava chamando Kagome:

-vem...

ela entrou e se acomodou ao lado dele. Na véspera tinha se irritado sentindo que ele havia tomado seu lugar. E agora percebia que ali cabiam os dois muito bem.

-qual o seu nome?

-Inuyasha. E o seu?

-Kagome.

Para alivio dela,ele tirou a camisa e a amarrou na cabeça como se fosse um lenço. E ela achou que ele tinha até uma cara bem bonita.

-gostaria de saber o que você estava lendo.

-Ah, o livro está aqui na praia. Depois te mosto

Ele então tirou os óculos. Foi aí que ela viu como eles refletiam a lua. Kagome se surpreendeu com a cor dos olhos de Inuyasha.

Ela suspirou fundo. Nunca tinha visto ninguém com os olhos daquela cor.

-cara,seus olhos são dourados!

Parece que ele mesmo não sabia. Pois não teria perguntado:

-o quê?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Talvez fosse o sol,aquela praia cheia de gente,a multidão de crianças,velhos e jovens totalmente idiotas. O fato é que Inuyasha se sentia perturbado,fora de seu ambiente. Por quê tinha vindo à praia?

Por causa dela,unicamente por causa dela. Queria decifrar o enigma daquele sorriso noturno, o gesto apontando as estrelas,cada um se olhando através de suas janelas.

Então tinha saído assim,contrariando seus princípios,se metido entra guarda-sóis e banhistas,à sua procura. Tinha quase certeza de que ela esperava por ele no mesmo lugar da véspera. Foi em busca da canoa. E da menina da maçã e das estrelas.

Mas no caminho resolveu olhar pro mar. Para sua surpresa,ela vinha saindo da água. O corpo todo molhado,num biquíni laranja. Paralisado, Inuyasha não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele corpo. Da primeira vez,não a sentira bonita. Nesse momento descobrira que era bastante atraente,incrivelmente sensual,naquele jeito de andar,o corpo à mostra.

Ela vinha andando exatamente em sua direção,mas parecia não vê-lo. Não,estava procurando alguém ou alguma coisa na praia. Quase tropeçou em Inuyasha.

-opa!

-Oi!

Para ele era impossível tirar os olhos do umbigo,pondo central daquele corpo que se mexia tão deliciosamente.

-viu como deu sol? – ela falou

O que Inuyasha via mesmo era uma gota contornando o umbigo da menina e deslizando pela barriga. Respondeu sem pensar.

-é...que coisa hem?

-uma noite com tantas estrelas só prometia um dia assim!

Ela sacudiu-se num gesto para se secar e ele sentiu que algumas gotas pulavam do corpo dela para o dele e lhe borrifavam a pele. Achou que ia perder a respiração e propôs que se movimentassem.

-vamos até a canoa? – ele propôs

-ué,vamos. Mas tira essa camiseta preta!

Inuyasha não entendeu o que ela queria. Mas se intimidou com a proposta

-não estou afim!

-você vai torrar ai dentro.Não sabia que preto retém calor?

-não pensei nisso...

De repente,se sentiu muito magro e branco em comparação aos rapazes em volta,tão á vontade a bordo se suas sungas e de seus músculos.

-parece que também nem pensou em proteger a pele

-pois é.

-posso emprestar o meu protetor. É fator 15. Se bem que para você seria bom no mínimo 20.

Inuyasha se lembrou se sua mãe. Aquele papo era muito parecido com o dela.

-pronto! Esta aí. – ela retomou a conversa.

Ele entendeu que tinham chegado. Nem tinha visto a canoa. Mas ela lhe trouxe a lembrança do dia anterior,envolto em tanta magia.

-me amarro nesse lugar. – ele confessou

Parece que ela então foi também capturada pelo encanto daquele objeto,que estava ali para desmentira a falta de poesia da coisas.

-sabe que sonhei com ela?

-não diga! – ele comentou,já invadido pela cumplicidade.

O velho barco parecia convidá-lo para entrar,prometendo livrá-los daquela praia medíocre,daquela imitação barata de um verão qualquer.

Ele entrou e a convidou com doçura:

- vem...

Ela veio, se acomodando com naturalidade ao lado dele.

-qual o seu nome?

A menina perguntou. Talvez quebrando um pouco do mistério,mas aprofundando aquele inicio de cumplicidade.

Inuyasha. E o seu?

Kagome

"Bem vinda Kagome,à nossa viagem contra esse mar e essa gente aí!", disse ele sem mexer os lábios. Então cedeu ao calor e tirou a camiseta e a amarrou na cabeça para se proteger do sol.

O mistério se desfazia. Um começava a abrir para o outro as portas de seus segredos.

-gostaria de saber o que você estava lendo.

Ela quis prolongar sua curiosidade, mas prometia satisfazê-lo.

-Ah, o livro está aqui na praia. Depois te mosto

A promessa fez com que ele mergulhasse nem estado de antecipada felicidade. Teve vontade de tirar os óculos e os segurar na mão. Sem aquela proteção, pode contornar sua timidez e tentar olhá-la de frente.

Ela voltou a surpreendê-lo:

cara,seus olhos são dourados!

O quê??

Inuyasha não percebeu o que ela queria dizer. Estaria achando seus olhos bonitos? Será que existe alguém que tenha olhos dessa cor? Será que ele, Inuyasha, tinha olhos dessa cor?

**Desculpem a demora!!!**

**E muito obrigada por todas as reviews!!!!!!**

**Estou atrsada agora.. tenho q ir.. depois me justifico e respondo a todas vcs...**

**bjus**


End file.
